


Fate works in Weird Ways - Saiouma

by vanilluca



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, They cuddle at the end, idk kokichi's zoning out, implied heavy boredom/being bored of life at the start, implied shuichi & kaede & miu friendship, it's 3 am help me oh my god, stop it's ouma not oma, they've graduated college, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilluca/pseuds/vanilluca
Summary: Kokichi goes to buy himself chocolate. He meets Shuichi there.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Fate works in Weird Ways - Saiouma

**Author's Note:**

> i-£iwiw882!3:&love..them:":,&:£:@:@

Kokichi stared at his ceiling. Nothing more than that. It'd started to rain, and he listened to the soft tapping of the rain on his window. He flipped over in bed, accidentally knocking his pillow off somehow. And that knocked over pillow hit the lamp on his nightstand. And that lamp crushed the chocolate bar that was laying on the nightstand.

He groaned, out of pure disappointment. The bar may have already been melting, but still, that was what was keeping him awake. So he decided he'd go buy another chocolate bar. In the rain? Yeah. He was hungry.

Standing up, he threw on a hoodie and a pair of sneakers, and walked over to his door. He opened it and started heading to the nearest corner shop.

It wasn't that far away, he thought, but it was hard getting out of bed. He cursed himself for going outside in the pouring rain just to get chocolate, and then realised he'd forgotten his wallet. Then he checked in his pockets, and it was in his hoodie pocket. He thanked whoever was up there for giving him that luck.

As he was walking, he began noticing the little things; like how fucking annoying his neighbours really were. Why were they so loud? What morons. _I'm one to talk,_ he thought; _I say one word and everyone around me gets annoyed._ He sighed once more.

He stepped into the shop, glad it was an automatic door, and headed straight for the candy isle; or the 'junk shit' isle, as he liked to call it in his head. He snickered at how incredibly genius he was. He crouched, trying to get his favourite bar, and then noticing it wasn't there, and he was about to get extremely pissed with nobody in particular- but then, by some miracle, one dropped from above him.

"O-oh God, I'm so sorry-!" The one who dropped it seemed afraid. _Wait, I recognise that voice._

"... Shuichi?"

"... Ouma-kun?"

They both just looked at each-other until Kokichi picked up the dropped chocolate. 

"Mine now!"

"H-hey, give it back! We haven't talked in so long and this is how you treat me—?"

"I'm joking! Here are the drugs, O' detective."

"... Chocolate isn't a drug."

"Well," Kokichi took a deep breath in- "Teeeeechnically, you can get addicted to chocolate! And that's sorta like a drug!" He got closer to Shuichi's face. _Oh fuck. Why did I do that._ "Sooo, I'm right! You're wrong!"

"Kokichi..." The taller boy facepalmed lightly. "... You want the chocolate, don't you? I know these are your favourite. You can have it."

Now that Kokichi looked at him, oh God, was he gorgeous. And really sweet, as he always was. They hadn't spoken in a while, since they'd graduated college, actually, and he was sure Shuichi had grown a bit. And he had a nice waist. _A what?? What are you thinking??_

"Ehe~ look at my detective, all grown up!" Kokichi twirled around Shuichi. "You're handsome!" Shuichi backed away slightly and Kokichi could swear on his honesty's grave that a small blush had made it's way onto Shuichi's face. 

"... Ouma-kun... you're shorter than me. And younger, I-I think-?"

"MAN! How DARE Saihara-chan just FORGET MY BIRTHDAY! Just like that as well?" As if it was on command, fake tears formed in his eyes. "You're SO MEAN!" 

For a second, Shuichi looked apologetic, before looking directly into Kokichi's eyes. Kokichi's heart skipped a beat.

"Don't lie to me, Kokichi. I can and always have been able to see straight through you." Shuichi held the chocolate bar up to Kokichi's face. "You continue lying to me? You don't get it."

_... Wow. Since when had Saihara-chan become so... bold?_

"... and I didn't forget your birthday. It's in a few months."

Kokichi felt a bit happy somebody had actually bothered to remember his birthday; Nobody really cared. It was always empty 'Happy Birthday's, just for the sake of saying it. He felt like he was overreacting, before tricking himself into that god complex facade he put up around everyone he knows.

"Nee-hee-hee!~ I knew you'd remember~" He brought a finger up to his face. "Everyone remembers! I'm important to EVERYONE, after a—"

"You have my number saved, correct?"

"... Yes, I do,-"

"Make sure to text me sometime, I have to go now. Kaede said something about her digital piano not working and Miu being busy, so I have to help her fix it. You can have the chocolate bar, by the way." He put said bar into Kokichi's hand, and smiled. "Have an amazing day, Ouma." And then hurried over to the checkout.

_What._

_The fuck._

Kokichi would've been lying (as usual) if he'd said he didn't absolutely melt when Shuichi touched his fingers. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he was _extremely _touch starved; and just that small touch made him feel like he was floating.__

__It didn't help that he was just done getting over his crush on Shuichi. He thought he'd fallen all over again, and he was 99% certain it was a bad- no, _TERRIBLE_ thing._ _

__..._ _

__"I bet you're glad you went to buy yourself that chocolate that one time."_ _

__They had been dating for 2 months now, and it'd been around 10 months since they'd met at that corner shop. All the in-betweens consisted of Kokichi just awkwardly trying to explain his love for the 'Emo detective', who he'd recently given the nickname 'Shumai'._ _

__Right now they were cuddling on Kokichi's bed, Kokichi nibbling on that same stupid chocolate. Shuichi refused to be anything other than the big spoon- something about Kokichi being 'the cutest, most precious being alive', and also about him feeling protective of the purple-haired boy. Kokichi smiled at that. Shuichi complimenting him felt like a fever dream, because he knew Shuichi truly meant it._ _

__Kokichi turned to face Shuichi._ _

__"We're definitely meant to be together. Fate works in weird ways, I guess!"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it ! i know it's short smirks.... saiou rot. and to You™️, i got the idea from talking with you. because i said fate works in weird ways. anyways i love you and *gargles*


End file.
